


Cool, Crumbling Dirt

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, day 5: sunshine, fefemslashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna falls into a pit, but this time, she refuses to get out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool, Crumbling Dirt

“Setsuna, come on. It’s hot out here…!”

 

“It’d be cooler if you’d get in here...and stay still...just relax, Lady Hinoka…”

 

Hinoka sighed in frustration. Setsuna usually put in at least a  _ little bit _ of effort to get out of traps and holes, but on the hottest day of the year, Setsuna decided it would be a great idea to become dead weight, lounging in the pit she had fallen into.

 

Wiping sweat from her brow, Hinoka started tugging on Setsuna’s hand again, resulting in a tired whimper. “Setsuna,  _ please _ just get up. It’s so hot.”

 

“It’s cooler down here,” Setsuna repeated. “Hinoka, please?”

 

Hinoka turned red as if on command. It always flustered her when Setsuna called her “Hinoka” without her title; it quickly reminded her that her and Setsuna were more than just a retainer and a princess. With that utterance of her name, Hinoka was convinced. Grumbling, she clambered into the pit. The cool dirt surrounding them was a bit of a buffer, but it was still pretty warm. Hinoka glanced upwards as she scrambled down, slipping several times; the hole was a lot deeper than she thought, and she wasn’t sure that her and Setsuna would be able to get out easily. The space was tight, so Hinoka just awkwardly flopped on top of Setsuna, laying there. 

 

“Setsuna, your hand-!”

 

“What about it…?”

 

“It’s on my breast, could you move it?”

 

“Oh…” Setsuna didn’t move, and Hinoka could see why. When she just laid still, the sun was less of a burden and more of a light, relaxing tickle. Hinoka settled into Setsuna, shifting just a little when the heat on the back of her neck became a bit of a bother. Suddenly, Setsuna said, “I like doing things like this with you, Lady Hinoka…”

 

Hinoka murmured, “Me too.”

 

“...How are we going to get out?”

  
“Let’s just lay here for a while,” Hinoka suggested. Setsuna sighed blissfully, probably because that was all she wanted in the first place. Within seconds, Setsuna had shut her eyes, and her breath had evened out. Even in her uncomfortable position, Hinoka was easily lulled to sleep by the scent of her one true love and the feel of the sun on her skin.


End file.
